dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super 18
Super Android 18 is the result of Android 18 and Gigabyte merging similar to Android 17. Appearance Super Android 18 has a resemblance that favours Android 18. Her hair is still blonde, but is longer. Super Android 18 wears a black shirt that stops at her stomach and a jean jacket with the Red Ribbon logo on the back. She also wears a jean skirt and black tights. She wears a belt with a big, golden belt buckle with the Red Ribbon logo on it as well.She wears brown boots with gold trim. She has grey fingerless gloves and gold cuffs. Creation During the battle with Rigor, 18 returns to Earth and tells the New Z-fighters that their only chance of winning was for her and Gigabyte to fuse like Android 17 did. In order to do so, they powered up to the same power and focus on each other's energy. Once accomplished, they merged into a Super Android. History Rigor Saga When she was born in the world, Super 18 starts to examine herself, commenting on her appearance and power.Rigor, becoming impatient, starts to attack her. Oblivious to the attacks, she continued to examine herself. As Rigor continues to attack her, the other New Z Fighters are amazed at her power. She was oblivious to the attacks, until he punched her in the face. She then grabs the Saiyan's arm and throws him to a mountain. While Rigor tried to regain his balance, she quickly flies to him and kicks him in the air. After kicking him around in a pattern, she drives him in the ground. Descending to the ground, she put her foot on his back and drives her heel into his back,almost breaking his spine. Rigor then uses his Eye Beam, making her tumble back. He then uses his version of the Final Flash, only for it to be destroyed by her Kamehameha. She then swats him to the ground and begins to charge a Solar Kamehameha only for her to defuse, do to the fact that Android 18 and Gigabyte are not full compatible matches. Froze Saga Android 18 and Gigabyte fuse again to train for Froze. 5 months into her training, Tora brings Froze in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to battle Super 18. Becoming cocky, Super 18 starts to fight while using 50% of her power. As Froze gains the upper hand, she informs Super 18 that she is using less than 30% of her own power. Kneeing her away, Froze starts to beat her around.As Super 18 is choked by Froze's tail, she charges a Final Shine Attack at her chest, sending her flying. As she continued to fire the Final Shine Attacks, Froze sneaks up behind her and knocks her out. Zeal Saga Android 18 and Gigabyte fuse once again to stall Zeal until Goku Jr arrived. She knew that she would last at least a few minutes against the brute. Like the other New Z Fighters, she desperately tries to land a hit on him, failing horribly. She, as well as Tora, SVX,and Riku, charge Kamehamehas and fire them at him, showing no sign of damage. She was the first target of Zeal that he was going to kill, only to be stopped by Goku Jr. After watching them fight, she donates her energy to Goku Jr so he can use the Spirit Kamehameha, killing Zeal. Abilities and Techniques *Kamehameha The famous attack created by Master Roshi. She can use various versions; **Super Kamehameha- A more powerful version of the kamehameha. **Solar Kamehameha- A version of the kamehameha powerful enough to destroy the Solar System. **Instant Kamehameha- A version of the kamehameha when the user changes it then teleports at the last second and fires. Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha- A more powerful version of the Instant Kamehameha *Solar Flare- A technique used to blind an opponent. *Big Bang Attack- A technique invented by Vegeta that is white and blue and can cause serious damage *Final Flash- Another technique invented by Vegeta, it is a yellow blast that can destroy planets. *Final Shine Attack- Another technique invented by Vegeta, a blueish-green blast even stronger than the Final Flash. *Galick Gun- Another technique invented by Vegeta, a purple beam similar to the kamehameha. *Special Beam Cannon- A technique invented by Piccolo that can drill through the toughest armor. *Masenko- Another technique invented by Piccolo, a destructive attack mostly used by Gohan. *Destructo Disk- A technique invented by Krillin, a yellow, razor sharp energy disc that can slice through any material. She has various versioas of this attack as well; Homing Destructo Disk- A Destructo Disk that follows the opponent. Multiple Destructo Disk- A large Destructo Disk that splits into multiple disks. Trivia *She is the only Fusion-made Android that wasn't created for the purpose of killing Goku. *She is also the only Fusion-made Android that was able to defuse from their form. *Super 18 is the 3nd strongest Android in Dragon Ball History(the 2nd is Ultimate Cell, the 1st is Ragnörk) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000 Category:Characters with saiyan blood Category:Androids Category:Artificial humans Category:Fusions Category:Z Fighters